baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
BBW Zoey
BBW Zoey refers to very gluttonous version of Zoey who starred in a series of non-canon comics commissioned by DeviantArt user Watchalot. Setting The events of these comics take place in an alternate universe similar to the main series of comics. The first comic Zoey and the Pouch Bombs takes place after either The Pantry Expansion or The Deep End. Characters Zoey Dardana This version of Zoey is very different to her main series counterpart. Unlike canon Zoey, BBW Zoey doesn't seem to care about how many pounds she piles on from her binges and is possibly far more gluttonous. In fact, her dignity might sometimes take a back seat to her appetite. She still swallows people and likes to stuff her belly full, but also gets pleasure in getting fatter from her meals and enjoys her larger body. Not being afraid to flaunt her appearance for those who admire it. Despite this, Zoey still gets a little sensitive about her looks around those she doesn't know. Phil There’s not much different about Phil in comparison to his canon series equivalent other then the fact this Phil is confirmed to be male (not ambiguous like canon Phil). He seems to admire Zoey’s growing physique although he is a bit shy to admit it. Plot for Zoey and the Pouch Bombs The comic begins with Phil and Zoey at the grocery store. Zoey's mother Athena has trusted Phil with stocking up on food for her pantry. Zoey tries to urge him into buying some snacks when she spots a mountain of blue boxes called Pouch Bombs and excitedly runs towards them. As Phil questions the calorie value of the product, Zoey grabs a box and causes the entire stack to collapse on many nearby shoppers, covering them all in blue goop. Zoey starts licking herself clean of the goop until Phil draws her attention to the mess she's made. Seeing all those people covered in Pouch Bombs caused Zoey to lose control of herself and began swallowing shoppers left and right until they all were inside of her. With Zoey’s belly the biggest it’s ever been, Phil sternly told her that they were leaving to avoid any unwanted attention. Although he would probably need to roll her out somehow, as Zoey points out while she greedily clutches onto some Pouch Bomb boxes. Months later, Athena has gone off on a trip and left Zoey to look after the Dardana residence. Phil decides to check up on her after a while and opens the front door to find hundreds of empty Pouch Bomb boxes littered throughout the house. As he carefully navigates through the sea of boxes, Phil hears Zoey call out from her bedroom and upon finding her makes a shocking discovery; Zoey had gained a huge amount of weight from binging no stop on Pouch Bombs (among other things). At first, Phil could watch in surprise as the lazy, large Zoey lying in front of him swallowed a hamster whole, with Zoey taking pleasure in knowing it would make her heavier. But then he points out how much fatter she's gotten, causing Zoey to retaliate by saying she looks hotter this way and notices Phil may actually be enjoying her new appearance. Zoey calls Phil out by saying that he likes her this way, something he tries unconvincingly to deny. Then she mentions how much softer her body is with all the extra padding before asking Phil to rub the lower part of her fattened belly. As Phil rubs and kneads, he mentions how firm her gut is (contradicting a previous comment he made) before trying to tell Zoey that she’ll still need to lose the weight, until he is cut off by her belly plopping on top of him. Zoey finishes Phil’s sentence while he struggles beneath that large mound of flesh by saying she needed to lose it before her mom comes home. Zoey claims that she can burn off the excess flab pretty quickly and her mom won't be home for a while. She then told Phil that he might as well enjoy her fatter form while he can, and from the way he’s breathing, she knows he is. Plot for Zoey on Vacation Phil and Zoey are on their way to a luxury resort for a couple nights in order to avoid Zoey's mother from seeing her fattened daughter a while longer. Zoey noisily slurps down a industrial-sized slushy as she wonders if they'll ever get off the freeway and asks Phil to drive a bit faster. Phil replied he was going as fast as he can considering that Zoey was weighing down one side of his car. Eventually the pair arrived at the resort (much to Zoey's relief) but they immediately have another problem; Zoey's wide body gets stuck in the car door. While Phil does manage to pull her free, the force of his pull cause Zoey to fall on top on him, burying his head within her huge bosom. Once inside the building, Zoey and Phil climb the stairwell to their room. Zoey immediately has a hard time with the stairs, telling Phil she needed to rest even though they had just started climbing them. They soon meet a eager young bellhop who had already helped them with their luggage and was asking Zoey for a tip. Having no money, She instead swallows him and enjoys the annoying bellhop squirm around inside her gut while lying down on a bed, helping herself to the resort’s complimentary Pouch Bombs. However, the girl's weight proved too much for the bed to stand and it broke as she was binging. Now settled in their room, Zoey and Phil decide to go and relax on the beach. Although they find a spot away from families because Zoey's small bikini made her body a bit too revealing. Especially her large behind, which had swallowed up the seat of her togs. Zoey then asks Phil to rub down her plump body with suntan lotion and he starts with her round rump before moving on to the rest of her. She then rolls over to let Phil rub her big belly and he gets a little surprised when the greedy thing suddenly grumbles for food. Before that however, Zoey decides to have Phil take photos of her posing for her online blog, which she’s been updating for the last couple of months. Phil manages to take some good photos of Zoey with her phone and then feeds her a bunch of juicy grapes, which she finishes in a single bite. Phil learns from Zoey that she originally had no intention of letting herself get so big. But when she posted a single picture of herself with more weight on her blog, users liked it so much that they started sending her large containers of Pouch Bombs to help her get fatter. Zoey then spots a advertisement for free scuba diving lessons and decides to try it out. She sails out to deeper seawaters with her instructor and squeezes into her tight fitting swimsuit, only for it tear open and let Zoey's fatty flesh bulge out. The instructor gives Zoey permission to just wear her bikini instead and lets her dive into the water. Almost causing the boat to capsize from the resulting wave. As Zoey explores the sea depths, she spies her chance to get a free meal and starts inhaling aquatic life. Zoey's instructor notices this and attempts to stop her, only to join the sea creatures in her stomach. Zoey sucks down more of the reefs inhabitants before realising her belly has gotten too heavy for her to reach the surface. However, her worries were pushed aside when she spots a fishing boat nearby hauling in a gigantic school of fish. Zoey managed to grab onto the net, release the massive catch and sucked them all down her gullet, which caused her already bloated belly to grow to a colossal size. She then tugged on the now empty fishing net and used it to be lifted onto the boat above. Zoey was taken back to shore and somehow managed to return to her room. Yet despite now having (and enjoying) a humongous amount of fish wiggling around in her equally humongous belly, Zoey continues to further stuff herself with food. She orders room service to bring and industrial-sized bucket of shrimp while Phil reminds Zoey that they're staying at the resort for her to lose weight. But she just teases him by pointing out that he loves seeing her become fatter and more gluttonous. Just then, Zoey's order of shrimp arrives, and she wastes no time pouring the whole bucket down her throat, finishing it all with a loud wet belch. Phil pleas with her to at least go out and look for something to eat when he is suddenly crushed by the girl's behemoth belly. Zoey lets him know that she will leave the room as soon as digests enough to fit into a dress. Eventually the pair arrive that the resorts dinner theatre with Phil wearing a black tuxedo and Zoey wearing a huge blue dress that was somewhat tight her growing figure. Not only had her body fattened to humongous proportions from her more recent meals, but it also grew in high somehow. Zoey manages to sit down at a table and makes quick work of a stack of steaks before lifting her dress for Phil massage the lower part of her massive belly. Zoey then spots a roast pig passing by and swallows it whole, causing her gut to bloat out and destroy the table in front of her before admitting a loud after dinner belch. This catches the attention of a magician performing on stage and asks Zoey to assist him in some magic tricks. However, he soon realises that she is too big to fit in any of his magic props and starts calling out for another volunteer. But then Zoey feels insulted when the magician calls her “rotund” and starts to devour him with his assistant Maurice who tries to pull him free. Luckily, the crowd believes it to be all part of the magic act, allowing Phil, Zoey and her monstrously bloated belly to leave before anyone realises the truth. Trivia *It is unknown how or why Zoey grew taller in the final pages of Zoey on Vacation because it wasn't originally part of the pitched commission. *This is the fattest Zoey has ever been (and possibly ever will be). *This version of Zoey increasingly becomes more gassy the more weight she gains. *Until she tried some in the grocery store, Zoey hadn't eaten Pouch Bombs since her childhood. *The commission Zoey on Vacation was originally envisioned as a story set in between the months Phil had not seen Zoey since the grocery fiasco. It was about Zoey coming to terms with, accepting and embracing her weight gain. Morton was going to play a minor, but important role nearing the end of the plot by giving Zoey helpful advice out of pity. *Plans for a third (and possibly final) story about BBW Zoey have already been written up and it's plot mostly involves body exploration. However it's unknown if these ideas will be ever be made into a comic. Gallery FatZoey.JPG|Zoey at her original weight. FatterZoey.JPG|Zoey having reached BBW status. FattestZoey.JPG|Zoey at her absolute fattest (and taller for some reason). BBWZoeyStage.JPG|Unedited version of the top image. BBWZoeyBlog1.JPG BBWZoeyBlog2.JPG BBW Zoey Photos.JPG Category:Commissioned works Category:Vore Category:Stuffing Category:Weight Gain Category:BBW